Clamping devices are known which utilize a resilient member affixed at one end to an outer frame, while the opposite end extends over the panel to be secured within the frame. The member is oriented with the extending portion in intimate contact with the panel, its resiliency causing the member to press against the panel, thereby holding the panel within the frame. The device may be made from a plurality of materials, with the portion that attaches to the frame being rigid and only the extending portion being resilient. The resiliency of these devices allows for a limited amount of adjustability to accommodate some difference between the height of the panel and the frame. Because of this resiliency, however, such devices are somewhat limited in clamping strength, and tend to be rather flimsy.
Clamping devices can also be constructed entirely of rigid materials. Because of their rigidity, such devices are able to accommodate only a narrow range of relationships between the relative height of the panel to the frame.